Expected Pleasures
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo was very much in debt, so he gave up his body for science. Many experiments have been done on him, one giving him a son he loves very much. Another giving him a lustful demon that lives in his head and wishs to own his body, mind, and soul while Ichigo only wants to be alone with his son. YAOI MPREG ShiroIchiHel Side-AizIchi and possibly UraIchi


Ichigo jolted up, his heart pounding. He had just had a horrible dream that shook him to the core. He slowly lay back down, hugging his pillow to his chest and breathing out slowly in an attempt to calm himself. It wasn't the first time he had had that dream, yet it still shook him up every time it had been having it for a few weeks, a side-effect of the experiment he had agreed to do for the large payment that came from it.

For a while he hadn't felt any side-effects from it, but then the dreams started and the weird attraction nearly every male he came in contact with had towards him.

"Ichigo..." a voice in Ichigo's head called, the voice of the creature from his dreams. It made him jump a little and after a few seconds he slowly answered the thought. "Please just go away..."

"No. I will have you. You belong to ME and only me!" the voice hissed back.

Ichigo flinched a little and slowly got out of bed. The voice stayed quiet, though Ichigo had this feeling of being watched, of piercing eyes staring straight into his soul.

Ichigo slowly got dressed, hoping the voice would continue to stay quiet. The voice did as Ichigo hoped and stayed silent. It saw no threat to what it wanted at the moment.

Soon Ichigo was in his small kitchen, his movements sluggish as he made a bowl of plain cereal. He sighed, staring down at it.

A soft crying started from another room, making Ichigo look up. He sighed yet again and set his bowl down before walking out of the kitchen and down the hall, to the door across from his room. He opened it gently, peaking inside. The inside was decorated with a soft, pastel blues and various shades of whites. Piles of baby things and stuffed animals littered the room in a messy sort of clean, a crib clothed in a darker shade of blue from the walls sitting just on the side of the window in the left corner. He walked over to it, looking over the bars.

Inside the crib laid a small baby, probably about 3 months old. The baby had short, slightly wavy chocolate brown locks that fell chaotically around his head where he lay. He had bright blue eyes that twinkled when he saw his mother above him. He closed his mouth into a thin line, staring up at his mother. He wore a pair of black footies that contrasted the room. He reached his little arms up at his mom, asking to be picked up.

"Now, what are you crying for?" Ichigo murmured, smiling a little at him as he reached down and picked the small baby up. The child gripped Ichigo's shirt, staring up at his mom. He made a soft gurgling noise, snuggling into his mother's chest. Ichigo held the infant close, rubbing at his back gently. He rocked them both slowly, his eyes closed. The baby yawned slightly, trying to snuggle closer. His eyes drooped closed again.

Ichigo smiled a little, walking out of the room and to the bathroom, setting the boy on his back on the wide part of the counter. The infant made a soft noise, wiggling slightly to keep his mom in view. He shushed him, leaning over and kissing his child giggled slightly. He then started to undo the child's clothes after grabbing the baby-bag out from the cabinets.

The brown haired infant started to wiggle, reaching up to see if he could reach Ichigo's hair which, of course he couldn't. Ichigo smiled down at him as he finally got the child's footies off, undoing his diaper and throwing it away. The infant blinked at his mother. He made quick work of getting a new one on him, afterwards picking the boy up and nuzzling the side of his face, using one hand to grab the boy's dirty nightclothes. "You hungry, Tensa?" he murmured into the boy's soft hair.

The baby, Tensa squealed softly. He tried to turn into his mother's arms to snuggle into the oranget's warm chest. Ichigo smiled down at him, pulling him up higher in his arms till he was resting against his shoulder. Tensa snuggled up to his mother's shoulder with a sigh, resting his arms on his mother's shoulder as he snuggled into it.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and back into Tensa's room, setting the boy down in his crib for a few moments as he went to the dresser to get the child an outfit for the day. Tensa whined a bit when he was put in his crib, watching his mother through the bars.

The oranget glanced at him and gave him a smile before grabbing the boy's outfit from the dresser and walking back to him. The brown haired child reached up for his mother. Ichigo couldn't help coo at him as he picked him up and went to the rocking chair and sat down, getting to work on dressing him. He dressed Tensa in a light blue onesie with darker blue spots tucked into black pants with an elastic band in the hem to hold them up. Once done with that he pulled him up to his shoulder and cooed at him, nuzzling the baby for a few seconds before standing and bringing him into the kitchen so he could set him in his highchair.

Tensa sat quietly in his seat, though his face was curled into a pout since he didn't like to be put down. Ichigo grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and put it in the microwave, grabbing his bowl of cereal in the process. He went over to the counter next to the high chair and leaned against it, starting to eat his cereal as he waited for the milk to heat up.

Tensa watched his mother, trying to see what his mother was eating. He tried to reach for the bowl and spoon. Ichigo glanced at him and chuckled, leaning over so he could kiss him on the forehead. "You can't have this yet, silly." he said, smiling softly at him with warm eyes. The infant pouted, whining softly in hunger.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes with a smile. "It'll be ready in a minute," he said, shifting back upright so he could eat. Tensa huffed. The microwave beeped and Ichigo set his half-eaten bowl of cereal on the counter before going grab the bottle. He checked the heat of it on his wrist. Tensa saw the bottle and squealed, reaching for it. Ichigo smiled and picked him up, holding him in one arm as he set the bottle against the boy's lips with the other. Tensa eagerly started to drink his breakfast. It only made Ichigo chuckle. Tensa finished about half of the bottle in only a matter of minutes. Smiling, Ichigo pulled it away from his lips. "Slow down, silly. I don't want you choking." Tensa whined, reaching for the bottle. Ichigo chuckled and let Tensa eat again. Tensa drank hungrily again.

**This is sort of an intro I guess into our newest roleplay. We did it a bit differently so hopely it runs smooth**

**How do you like it so far? Baby!Tensa is adorable xD**

**Anyway who do you think is Tensa's father and who's the voice?**

**Me: the voice in Ichigo's head, Tensa**

**Via: Ichigo**

**Please review, thanks ^^**


End file.
